One Million Dollar Woman
by xsprinter
Summary: Syaoran’s a playboy, but when Yelan dies, he was left with one million dollars, but what stands between is a girl and errands to attend before he gets it or her? Full Summary Inside.
1. Introduction Only

$1,000,000 Woman

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Based on the Movie "Dawg" by 2X-Raven or known here at fanfiction ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Syaoran Li, most known playboy in the United States. One day, her mother died due to some disease, and he was left with a one million dollar inheritance, however to get this inheritance, he must apologize to every girl he mated in his life. Yelan's attorney, Sakura will be witnessing each and every apology up to the last girl before she gives the prize, but what makes her furious with the situation?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Introduction:

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under the age of 15. Even if parental guidance is recommended, I suggest that you take notice of your age before you even continue reading, If not in the right age limit, please click "back" at your toolbar. PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED!

Syaoran Li, a rich amber eyed, 6-foot tall man with a brown chestnut messy hair in his mid 20's is known as a playboy and so far his charm works everyone and even on dogs. He has 4 sisters who have migrated to their homeland in Hong Kong. His father died at the age of 54 and leaved Syaoran when he was only 5. Yelan is now the owner of Li Corporation well known in Asia and parts in the United States. He is currently living in Somerset, New Jersey. He's a hot bachelor in the United States and in Asia as well, but so far he is not engaged nor married.

Sakura Kinomoto, a rich emerald eyed, 5-foot tall woman with a honey colored straight hair in his mid 20's as well is known as one of the best lawyers in the world and the attorney of many rich businessmen, politicians and even the Queen of England. She has an annoying big brother, Detective Touya Kinomoto and her father, Judge Fujitaka Kinomoto. They are the owner of the famous Law School and Detective School, LII School or the Law and Investigative Institute of Japan and they also have branches in the United States and England. She is currently living on her own in New York where her business stands. She is also known as one of the top three, in fact she is the top notching single and most wanted women in the world. Although Syaoran knows this, he knows that he doesn't stand a chance in bringing her in bed, or is it?

**And that's it for the introductions.**

Anyways please Review

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	2. Yelan Dies

$1,000,000 Woman

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Based on the Movie "Dawg" by 2X-Raven or known here at fanfiction ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Syaoran Li, most known playboy in the United States. One day, her mother died due to some disease, and he was left with a one million dollar inheritance, however to get this inheritance, he must apologize to every girl he mated in his life. Yelan's attorney, Sakura will be witnessing each and every apology up to the last girl before she gives the prize, but what makes her furious with the situation?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 1:Yelan Dies

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under the age of 13. Even if parental guidance is recommended, I suggest that you take notice of your age before you even continue reading this, If not in the right age limit, please click "back" at your toolbar. HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICE...err...POLICY and still PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED!

"Oi Syaoran how's work?" Eriol asked

_Time Stop: _

_Eriol: Syaoran's company partner and bestfriend, second hottest bachelor in the world_

_Initiate Time_

"Hey, lookie here" Syaoran grinned as he showed his bestfriend his list of girls for the month

"Keep that up and you might use everything up" Eriol joked

"Yeah I might" Syaoran shrugged the thought and his cell phone rang.

"...hmm...WHAT, I'LL BE THERE NOW" Syaoran screamed and his face was pale, very pale.

"What happened?" Eriol asked. "Mother just died" Syaoran stated

Yelan visited her son in New Jersey and to check on their branch of company.

"Master Li, our condolences to you" Wei said to Syaoran. Syaoran just ignored and ran to her mother's casket. Syaoran was about to cry when Meiling appeared.

_Time Stop:_

_Meiling: Syaoran's Cousin and also a partner in their business, third single and most wanted woman in the world_

_Initiate Time_

"Mother left a will, someone will come over tomorrow after Mother's burial here in the U.S." Meiling said. She calls Yelan as mother since she was like her second mother.

"Thanks" Syaoran managed to say.

**After the Funeral Ceremonies, Syaoran's Office**

"Sir, someone is here to see you" Maya buzzed to Syaoran's intercom

"Who and what's he's or her business" Syaoran said

"She's Attorney Kinomoto sir, she is here because of your inheritance"

"Send her in" Syaoran said still signing papers. "Very well" Maya's reply

Sakura walked inside the green carpeted, green painted and green furniture room. She was somewhat amazed with all the... GREEN

"Have a seat Attorney" Syaoran said with one of his smiles. He was eyeing Sakura since he thinks that she is hot, really hot

"Thank you, I don't want to stray along since we both have busy schedules. Frankly, I'll go straight to the point, the reason I'm here is to make you sign on these documents for your inheritance and approval of..." Sakura was cut off when Syaoran grabbed the envelope that she was handing and immediately signed it without reading it.

"There, now let me know more about you" Syaoran said as he again stared at those emerald orbs. "As I was saying sir, you need to apologize to the names that were written in this document which you have signed and we start first thing in the morning" Sakura stated and started to pack and leave when "WHAT" Syaoran said when he stood up.

"Yes, you heard me right, you need to apologize to each one of them and I need to witness all twelve of them and then you can get your one million dollars and as you signed this, you have a one month contract with me in this conquest, after one month and they don't forgive you, you don't get the million dollars, there now you know, so I'll be going, get packing, it's going to be a long trip" Sakura said as she got out of the door.

**TBC**

Anyways please Review

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	3. The Journey Begins

$1,000,000 Woman

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Based on the Movie "Dawg" by 2X-Raven or known here at fanfiction ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Syaoran Li, most known playboy in the United States. One day, her mother died due to some disease, and he was left with a one million dollar inheritance, however to get this inheritance, he must apologize to every girl he mated in his life. Yelan's attorney, Sakura will be witnessing each and every apology up to the last girl before she gives the prize, but what makes her furious with the situation?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under the age of 13. Even if parental guidance is recommended, I suggest that you take notice of your age before you even continue reading this, If not in the right age limit, please click "back" at your toolbar. HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICE...err...POLICY and still PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED!

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Yes, you heard me right, you need to apologize to each one of them and I need to witness all twelve of them and then you can get your one million dollars and as you signed this, you have a one month contract with me in this conquest, after one month and they don't forgive you, you don't get the million dollars, there now you know, so I'll be going, get packing, it's going to be a long trip" Sakura said as she got out of the door._

**Sakura's Company, Jersey City, USA**

"Man, What's taking him so long, it's been an hour" Sakura said to no one inside her office then a buzz came in her phone.

"Miss Kinomoto, Mister Li is here and would like to see you." Her secretary said through the intercom. "Thanks send him in" Sakura replied.

Syaoran entered the room and stared at the room with awe. It has pink cherry blossoms on the pink wall papers and a nice table made out of Cherry Blossom.

"You're late" Sakura said and added, "You bring your passport?" "Nope why?" Syaoran asked. "Dimwit, we are going to Italy, you're first victim in highschool is now staying in Florence, Italy. That just means that you really don't read documents" Sakura teased and got up getting her things.

"Well sorry, I'm a busy man" Syaoran retorted.

"Nevermind, we're using my private plane, so we'll just use my influence, you just have to be with me at all times so you won't be harassed by the local officials." Sakura said standing in front of him.

Syaoran stood up and slipped his hands through her waist and said seductively "That won't be a problem" Sakura then stiffened yet she showed her ring infront of his face and said "Lay a finger on me again and you'll regret it"

As they went to the airport and got on the plane, Syaoran was always beside Sakura. Inside the plane there were a lot of sits available but he chose to sit beside her.

"So here's your first assignment" Sakura said

"What is this, Art or Literature" Syaoran teased

"Shut up asshole, if you want to get the million dollars, you'll have to work with me" Sakura said.

"Work with you or work in you, I can do it both ways" Syaoran again said seductively.

Sakura just sighed and showed him the picture.

"This is Emma, you're first victim in high school, she is now living in Florence and an artist there, you'll need to apologize to her in front of me. They know all the details and will be expecting our arrival"

"Fine, but one favor" Syaoran said while grinning evilly

"What" Sakura asked.

"Kiss me" Syaoran stated with confidence.

"And why would I do that, this hasn't got to do with anything" Sakura said nervously. She was really nervous yet excited.

"Oh yes it has something to do with this" Syaoran said and leaned in then...

**TBC**

Sorry if it's short, I rushed it, anyways, I promise that the next one will be longer

Anyways please Review

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	4. Emma Part 1

$1,000,000 Woman

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Based on the Movie "Dawg" by 2X-Raven or known here at fanfiction ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Syaoran Li, most known playboy in the United States. One day, her mother died due to some disease, and he was left with a one million dollar inheritance, however to get this inheritance, he must apologize to every girl he mated in his life. Yelan's attorney, Sakura will be witnessing each and every apology up to the last girl before she gives the prize, but what makes her furious with the situation?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 3: Emma Part 1

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under the age of 13. Even if parental guidance is recommended, I suggest that you take notice of your age before you even continue reading this, If not in the right age limit, please click "back" at your toolbar. HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICE...err...POLICY and still PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED!

**Important Reminder to Readers: Locations given here in this chapter are real and a fact, be advised, Locations are real not imaginary (I've been to Florence and Rome so don't argue with me or you'll regret it!)**

_Chapter Recap:_

"_And why would I do that, this hasn't got to do with anything" Sakura said nervously. She was really nervous yet excited._

"_Oh yes it has something to do with this" Syaoran said and leaned in then..._

In Sakura's private plane

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to take off," The captain announced which took Sakura out of her trance and pulled away even before their lips met.

"Try that stunt again and I'll make sure that it will be your last kiss for the rest of your life" Sakura said sternly. "I'll make a gamble, but not now," Syaoran said calmly like nothing happened. Well of course nothing happened, except for being about 10 millimeters away from each other's faces.

**Fiumicino International Airport, Rome, Italy.**

Sakura's private 787 landed and they're next destination was to go to Sakura's Company stationed in Rome. They were going to sleep at the topmost of the office, which was a sweet for the executive, which she is.

(Take note that Sakura here is a linguist and Syaoran is not)

As they stepped out of the plane, an Italian chauffeur greeted them. "Accolga favorevolmente indietro la Kinomoto, esso è piacevole di voi da essere indietro qui in Italia su tale avviso corto, prego lascilo escort al vostro limousine" (Welcome back Miss Kinomoto, it's nice of you to be back here in Italy on such short notice, please let me escort you to your limousine) The chauffeur gestured them to follow him. "Grazie" (Thank You) Sakura replied.

Syaoran seemed to be shock to see Sakura speak Italian. Then they slept in the sweet.

The Next Day

Sakura was already dressed and so was Syaoran. Sakura's chauffeur had his day off today so she was driving a Jaguar DB8 towards Emma's house.

They stopped at a big apartment and went in as they were confronted by the clerk. "Come posso aiutili prego" (How may I help You) The clerk asked. "We would like to see Emma" Syaoran said.

The clerk looked at him weirdly. "Umm a scusare il mio amico, lui non può parlare italiano, noi vorrebbe vedere per favore Emma" (Umm please excuse my friend, he cannot speak Italian, we would like to see Emma please) Sakura asked. "L'amperora che dovete essere Sakura Kinomoto, lei stava prevedendoli, la sua stanza è 416 al decimo pavimento" (Ah you must be Miss Sakura Kinomoto, she was expecting you, her room is 416 at the 10th floor.) The clerk replied with joy. "Grazie ed il buon giorno" (Thank you and good day) Sakura replied and went to the stairs. "Stessi a voi signora" (Same to you Madam) The clerk said loudly for Sakura to hear. "Non posso credere che la Kinomoto stia visitando il mio apartelle. Ciò deve essere un sogno. (He pinched himself) Ouch, il relativo non relativo reale, vanterò questo" (I cannot believe miss Kinomoto is visiting my apartelle. This must be a dream. Ouch, its not its real, I will brag this) The clerk said to no one in particular.

As Sakura and Syaoran stopped at the door, they heard yelling inside from a man saying, "Lascilo spiegare il miele..." (Let me explain honey...) then followed by a raging female, "Il dio I li amava così tanto e trufferete appena su me uscite, uscite del mio appartamento, io li odiate, io non potete credere che siate giusti come Syaoran, lo usciate li odiate maledetti esso!" (God I loved you so much and you will just cheat on me get out, get out of my apartment, I hate you, I can't believe you're just like Syaoran, get out I hate you damn it!) Then Sakura froze and Syaoran as well. Syaoran heard his name and asked Sakura, "What did she scream about me?" "She said that she hates that man inside, he cheated on her like you did" Sakura stared at the door in disbelief.

**TBC**

So, what will Syaoran do now? What will Sakura do for him? Find out on the next chapter, after 1 day of this release.

Anyways please Review

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: One Million Dollar Woman in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Thank you for those who reviewed namely:

**Mr./Ms.: Sabrina** – I will be updating the next 2 chapters this week and by your demand, here's the 3th chapter

**Mr./Ms.: Sakuralover – **I know and it's just the beginning

**Mr./Ms.: Rinoa Leonheartilly – **You have good predicting skills but, I bet you don't know how this will turn out

**Mr./Ms.: schoolqueen - **Thanks

**Mr./Ms.: ying fa –** Thanks, I really surprise myself sometimes and make myself laugh a lot

**Mr./Ms.: angel sakura blossom – **Thanks

**Mr./Ms.: Cassie –** Thanks, I actually do this on the spot and just wing it, when something comes up, I type it that's the reason why it seems so rushed yet I'm satisfied with the out come, don't you agree

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	5. FYI

I'M BACK PEOPLE!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO LOYAL READERS

To my dearest readers,

First of all, **I AM _NOT_ ABANDONING THIS FIC** If that's what your thinking. I just want to say that I am sorry for not updating for 4 days, Yah I know it's not a big deal but to readers expecting my everyday update, sorry. I had a car accident and I needed to discuss matters with the other party since it was their fault, not my driver's. Also I was just caught up with paper works this weekend in our corporation and to top that, we had our annual fanfiction elections. To compensate from my actions, I will be creating the next chapter of this fanfiction a bit longer than the usual. Again I am very sorry for those readers expecting my daily updates. Hey I'm only human and I got other priorities as well. If your confused with the paper works thing, go to my profile, then there you would understand what I am talking about.

Second, somebody requested me that I lessen my credits or should I say disclaimers. Well I appreciate your advice if your reading this but I want to clear something out before I continue my fics. You see, if you can read my Full Disclaimers report at the end of every chapter, it states that the portion of the fic is copyrighted to the Author AND the ALSi. The ALSi or the Anime Lover's Society International is the one regulating fanfictions of our members. Members in here that are authors are required to have a full disclaimers report consisting the minimum requirement of the production, broadcasting and other companies, then at the end of the fic, you must put another chapter consisting all the staff of the Anime/Cartoon etc. Series, within ) or outside the website. I hope your answers are answered in this note of explanation.

And third, I would like to thank all those reviewers namely Darkest Dreamz who reviewed loyally to my fic from the first chapter to the current chapter, for that I am grateful, also schoolqueen and many more, sorry if I cannot put you, because when I was doing this note, )'s server is full and I cannot get through. Anyways for readers that are not reviewing, I request that you review because, reviews makes the fic go round. Reviewing will not hurt you, but if you really don't like to review, I thank you for reading this.

I thank you for having some time in reading this important note because I don't want anyone reviewing my fic saying that the disclaimer is long and the chapters are short.

PLEASE BEAR WITH ME HERE! I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND CONSIDERATION

X-Sprinter

Author


	6. Emma Part 2

$1,000,000 Woman

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Basically based on the plot of the Movie "Dawg" by 2X-Raven or known here at fanfiction ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Syaoran Li, most known playboy in the United States. One day, her mother died due to some disease, and he was left with a one million dollar inheritance, however to get this inheritance, he must apologize to every girl he mated in his life. Yelan's attorney, Sakura will be witnessing each and every apology up to the last girl before she gives the prize, but what makes her furious with the situation?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 4: Emma Part 2

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under the age of 13. Even if parental guidance is recommended, I suggest that you take notice of your age before you even continue reading this, If not in the right age limit, please click "back" at your toolbar. HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICE…err…POLICY and still PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED!

**Important Reminder to Readers: Locations given here in this chapter are real and a fact, be advised, Locations are real not imaginary (I've been to Florence and Rome so don't argue with me or you'll regret it!)**

_Chapter Recap:_

_As Sakura and Syaoran stopped at the door, they heard yelling inside from a man saying, "Lascilo spiegare il miele..." (Let me explain honey…) then followed by a raging female, "Il dio I li amava così tanto e trufferete appena su me uscite, uscite del mio appartamento, io li odiate, io non potete credere che siate giusti come Syaoran, lo usciate li odiate maledetti esso!" (God I loved you so much and you will just cheat on me get out, get out of my apartment, I hate you, I can't believe you're just like Syaoran, get out I hate you damn it!) Then Sakura froze and Syaoran as well. Syaoran heard his name and asked Sakura, "What did she scream about me?" "She said that she hates that man inside, he cheated on her like you did" Sakura stared at the door in disbelief._

**Continuation…**

"I think it's much better if we leave, she is not in a good mood" Sakura insisted. "No, I'll face her now, I haven't got much time, watch and learn" Syaoran grinned

Syaoran knocked on the door. No one answered. "Emma dear, where are you?" Syaoran screamed. The other man did not understand the statement and decided to ignore it. Syaoran then busted through the door which surprised Emma and her boyfriend or in this state, ex-boyfriend. "Emma, what are you doing with this man?" Syaoran asked, as if he was Emma's boyfriend. "He's been bugging me Syao-kun" Emma snuggled to him.

Sakura was standing by the door and watching the whole scene. She felt like she was going to puke when Emma clung on to Syaoran. 'Why am I feeling like overprotective of him, well her mother did say that I should take care of him' Sakura thought.

"Chi il hell fucking è questo Emma?" (Who the fucking hell is this Emma?) The other man asked. "Il For Your Information questo è il mio Li di Syaoran del boyfriend del Li Corporation e questo qui è il mio amico Sakura Kinomoto delle imprese di Kinomoto" (For your information this is my boyfriend Syaoran Li of the Li Corporation and this here is my friend Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Enterprises) Emma defended. The boy knew that these people wasn't to be messed with so he left.

She then got off Syaoran, after a few minutes he apologized. Emma on the other hand then said, "Okay, but one last kiss before you go" Syaoran got up and kissed her, but she deepened it and touching various parts of his body and vice versa to Syaoran. Sakura who was watching for about a minute got a bit annoyed and cleared her throat a bit loudly for them to hear. "Sorry about that, thanks again for visiting miss Kinomoto" Emma bowed and led them to the door.

Once they got down the stairs, they found out that media were already bombarding questions on the clerk. She then pulled him back inside the elevator and it shut. She pushed the stop button stopping them in the middle. She pulled her cellphone out and called her hotline informing her situation.

Within minutes, her personal bodyguards were escorting them outside to her vehicle being followed by 6 black sedans and 5 SUVs. They went back to her building to talk about the next.

**Sakura's Penthouse, Kinomoto Enterprises Building, Rome, Italy**

"Is it really appropriate of you to kiss someone just like that," Sakura questioned as she plopped down on the luxurious couch. "Yup but if you're jealous, I could give you one right now" Syaoran said seductively as he sat down beside Sakura. Sakura then rolled her eyes and stood up and tried to walk away, unfortunately, Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her making her stumble and fall on top of him.

Both stared at each other and neither was trying to get away. Syaoran smirked at their position, but Sakura woke up from her trance and blushed madly as she stood up. Not noticing their VERY awkward position, Sakura accidentally hit Syaoran's groin with her knee in an attempt of getting away from him. Syaoran screamed and said "WAIVEN" (AN: If you watched Dracula starred by Lesly Nielsen, the guy who was stepped on screamed this and was pronounced as WA-AY-VEN)

"OH, I so sorry, I didn't mean to" Sakura said as she knelt. She didn't know what to do, it was someone's private part for God's sake, what was she supposed to do. If it was an ordinary would she would treat it with her hands but this, this is way out of her league.

"AHH, Are you trying to make me infertile" Syaoran said. "No, I didn't know that my knee was on your, genitals" Sakura blushed at the statement. "Well just massage it" Syaoran screamed as he smirked. "ARE YOU NUTS, THAT'S YOUR GENITALS AND YOU WANT ME TO MASSAGE IT, WHY DON'T I MASSAGE YOUR BRAIN THEN YOU CAN MASSAGE YOUR… YOUR… THING" Sakura then again blushed just thinking about the situation that they are. Syaoran now changed his expression from smirking to hurt. "Please" he pleaded. "No" "Come on, you did this, it's the least you could do" Syaoran again with pain in his voice. "…F-f-fine, but there aren't any physical contacts after this" Sakura then turned beet red at the thought.

Sakura is now approaching Syaoran, knelt beside him. His face showed happiness now since he got what he wanted. Although Sakura was not yet starting, she got the feeling that he wasn't in pain so then he unfastened and then…

**TBC**

Don't worry, this is a PG-13 fic so no sexual activities so they are not going to do that you perverts. So, what will Syaoran do now? What will Sakura do for him? Find out on the next chapter, after 1 day of this release.

Anyways please Review

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: One Million Dollar Woman in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Thank you for those who reviewed namely:

**Mr./Ms.: Sabrina** – I will be updating the next 2 chapters this week and by your demand, here's the 3rd chapter

**Mr./Ms.: Sakuralover – **I know and it's just the beginning

**Mr./Ms.: Rinoa Leonheartilly – **you have good predicting skills but I bet you don't know how this will turn out

**Mr./Ms.: schoolqueen - **Thanks

**Mr./Ms.: ying fa –** Thanks, I really surprise myself sometimes and make myself laugh a lot

**Mr./Ms.: angel sakura blossom – **Thanks

**Mr./Ms.: Cassie –** Thanks, I actually do this on the spot and just wing it, when something comes up, I type it that's the reason why it seems so rushed yet I'm satisfied with the out come, don't you agree

**Mr./Ms.: livinginanimaginaryworld – **I hope you understand the situation stated at the chapter before this. Really I will try to make up with the story and, don't worry, I'm glad that someone is concerned in how this fic is turning out. Thank you for reviewing

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	7. Discovery

$1,000,000 Woman

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Basically based on the plot of the Movie "Dawg" by 2X-Raven or known here at fanfiction ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Syaoran Li, most known playboy in the United States. One day, her mother died due to some disease, and he was left with a one million dollar inheritance, however to get this inheritance, he must apologize to every girl he mated in his life. Yelan's attorney, Sakura will be witnessing each and every apology up to the last girl before she gives the prize, but what makes her furious with the situation?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 5: Discovery

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under the age of 13. Even if parental guidance is recommended, I suggest that you take notice of your age before you even continue reading this, If not in the right age limit, please click "back" at your toolbar. HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICE…err…POLICY and still PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED!

**Important Reminder to Readers: Locations given here in this chapter are real and a fact, be advised, Locations are real not imaginary (I've been to Florence and Rome so don't argue with me or you'll regret it!)**

_Chapter Recap:_

_Sakura is now approaching Syaoran, knelt beside him. His face showed happiness now since he got what he wanted. Although Sakura was not yet starting, she got the feeling that he wasn't in pain so then he unfastened and then…_

**Continuation… Same Location**

She then grabbed her bag and used it to hit him hard on the stomach, "YOU THINL I'M FALLING FOR YOUR FANTASY THEN DREAM ON BUDDY" Sakura screamed and smirked. "You're smarter than I expected" Syaoran smirked as well, but clutching his stomach. "Yah and I'm not an ordinary girl who you can take to bed in just a snap of your fingers" Sakura stated and went to the kitchen. She was surprised when a pair of hands wrapped her from behind. "Really, well I think I need to know you better" Sakura then felt something, she felt right but then again, her trance was broken and she made her way out of those lovable arms.

'Sakura Kinomoto… Where did I encounter that name?… I can't seem to remember' Syaoran thought as he sat on the single couch. Opposite to him was Sakura who was sitting as well thinking. 'Syaoran Li… I know I heard it before, but from who'

"AH NOW I GOT IT!" They both exclaimed. Noticing that they both said the same words they blushed a few shades of crimson. 'How the hell did I end up with my fiancé' they both thought and were looking at each other.

_Sakura's Flashback (A few years ago)_

_Sakura and Syaoran was in college, both of them went to different schools yet they know each other in fact they already had sex a couple of times but Sakura did not know that he was her fiancé and he only knew him as Syaoran not Xiao Lang._

"_Sakura we need to talk" Her father told her._

"_What is it father?" Sakura asked. "Well it's about your engagement" Sakura knew this so she wasn't shocked, instead she was happy yet she doesn't know who her fiancé is, only thing she knows that his name was Xiao Lang Li_

"_Well as arranged you will be meeting him today, but unfortunately something occurred in Yelan's side so they need to go back to the US to discuss something." Fujitaka said._

_Sakura was now depressed, they say that this teen was the hottest bachelor and was matching for her since she was the hottest female teen in the world._

_End Flashback of Sakura's Flashback_

_Syaoran's Flashback_

_They told him that he couldn't meet her fiancée today since he was going away. But one dreadful evening, he told his girlfriend that all he did was for a dare that he and his friends did. He broke up with her and broke her life leaving her in misery and humiliation in school. He knew her as Ying Fa not Sakura._

_End of Syaoran's flashback_

'How is my plan gonna work now… just do this Sakura and everything will be fine… you forgot him once, you'll forget him again… then again, I am officially his with the contract and this ring… Just do this and dump him in the end… just like what he did to you' Sakura said thought and said herself.

'Man she's beautiful than I imagined she would be, my fiancé and that contract has not been deleted yet, which means she is officially mine… then again, I dumped her last time… I hope she's not mad; I'll try to win back her affection… I've been lost without her and I won't lose her again' Syaoran thought to himself.

They were in an awkward silence. The number one hottest male and female bachelors are sitting in front of each other. "Would you care telling me something my dear" Syaoran said smirking and starting a conversation.

"Like what?" Sakura said. Syaoran walked to the couch where Sakura was sitting and sat beside her. "About us" Syaoran said. 'Shit he knows' Sakura thought and smiledthen leaned on the armrest. "What about us?" Sakura asked. "Well if you're not noticing that we have the same rings" Syaoran said wiggling his fingers showing her his ring. "So, anyone could buy a ring like that" Sakura stated dumbly not knowing the Li and Kinomoto seals on the ring. "Would you care to look at your ring again my dear" Syaoran smirked for the nth time of the day.

She stared at it in shock. "Which means I can kiss you if…" Syaoran said then was cut of by Sakura, "I want to, but in the current situation that you're in I think I cannot kiss you" She finished. "What situation?" Syaoran said now serious.

SLAP

"Fuck You Syaoran, I loved you and you toyed with my heart for a stupid dare and now you're asking what situation we are in, God that just says that you did have many relationships," Sakura snapped.

"I'm sorry about that Sakura, but you know, believe me, I did not sleep with anyone since we broke up, believe me ask Eriol, I show him black books about female but I never get to sleep with them with my reputation hanging on the line" Syaoran desperately explained. "HAH, and I'm supposed to believe you, God, everyone uses that explanation. Look why should I believe a playboy like you huh? You think I'm a slut that you can sleep with then walk out on her life then walk in her life again routine, dream on buddy" Sakura said then started to walk to her room. "Look Sakura, I Lov…" Syaoran tried to finish but Sakura cut him, "Don't finish that damn sentence of yours, and its ATTORNEY KINOMOTO to you Li" Sakura stated and added, "Let's just forget that this happened and we should get to France tomorrow so you can apologize to your _victims_" She then slammed the door after emphasizing the word 'victims' referring it to those innocent ladies that he screwed from his past..

**Next Day**

Sakura was now waiting for him to come out. She was dressed in formal attire, all black and has sunglasses. He on the other hand as well was wearing his business attire and started to exit the building with many eyes following them and their every movement.

She went in her Jaguar DB8 and drove their way to Marseille, France.

Making occasional stops, they made it to French borders in about 2 days. Neither talked, well most of the time, all they speak to each other is, 'let's go' or 'what's the time' or even 'I need to pee' but nevertheless, they nether spoke anything else.

But about sometime Syaoran spoke up, "Look Sakura, I really am sorry and I felt depressed when I left you, then I knew after that that you was and is still my fiancée, I tried to return to straighten things out but I can't tell mother that I broke your heart. I fell in love with you not like the other girls back then and I still think about you until now, please don't do this to me" Sakura then stomped on the brakes really hard as they screeched to a stop. "I felt the same way yet I still can't believe that after all those years… Fine I'll talk to you and that's the most. We're here, put this headset on, I don't want to be near you in any case. I'll be waiting here in the car," Sakura stated coldly.

Syaoran was half enlightened and half depressed. Enlightened because she will finally talk to him yet depressed at her cold and emotionless voice.

Their next target was Annie, Syaoran's victim in high school. Sakura was now listening to their conversation… then she thought 'You will pay Xiao Lang Li for what you did to me, wait till you experience what you did to me my dear fiancé'

**TBC**

Don't worry, this is a PG-13 fic so no sexual activities so they are not going to do that you perverts. So, will Annie forgive Syaoran without any conditions or not? What is Sakura's hidden agenda? That's for you to find out and for me to work on. Next chapter will be updated after 1 to 2 days of this release.

Anyways please Review

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: One Million Dollar Woman in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Thank you for those who reviewed namely:

**Mr./Ms.: Sabrina** – I will be updating the next 2 chapters this week and by your demand, here's the 3rd chapter

**Mr./Ms.: Sakuralover – **I know and it's just the beginning

**Mr./Ms.: Rinoa Leonheartilly – **you have good predicting skills but I bet you don't know how this will turn out

**Mr./Ms.: schoolqueen - **Thanks

**Mr./Ms.: ying fa –** Thanks, I really surprise myself sometimes and make myself laugh a lot

**Mr./Ms.: angel sakura blossom – **Thanks

**Mr./Ms.: Cassie –** Thanks, I actually do this on the spot and just wing it, when something comes up, I type it that's the reason why it seems so rushed yet I'm satisfied with the out come, don't you agree

**Mr./Ms.: livinginanimaginaryworld – **I hope you understand the situation stated at the chapter before this. Really I will try to make up with the story and, don't worry, I'm glad that someone is concerned in how this fic is turning out. Thank you for reviewing

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	8. Business As Usual

_To all the readers of this fanfics,_

_First of all, X-Sprinter is very sorry for his late updates, his home and other things aren't good and he and he's family are having HUGE problems. He hopes to be back before Christmas and bringing lots of update from thereon, however for now, he is going to cool down to sort his very own problems. _

_ALL THE FAN FICTIONS OF X-Sprinter ARE ON HALT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE_

_This letter of apology proves that he is not abandoning this fanfiction, just halting it until he gets his whole self in writing condition. We are trying to get in touch with him but he only gave us instructions to update his fanfics with this message. _

_Best Regards and Apologies,  
__X-Sprinter _


	9. Annie and Kim

**$1,000,000 Woman**  
A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter 

Basically based on the plot of the Movie "Dawg" by 2X-Raven or known here at fanfiction ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Syaoran Li, most known playboy in the United States. One day, her mother died due to some disease, and he was left with a one million dollar inheritance, however to get this inheritance, he must apologize to every girl he mated in his life. Yelan's attorney, Sakura will be witnessing each and every apology up to the last girl before she gives the prize, but what makes her furious with the situation?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Chapter 6: Annie and Kim**

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under the age of 13. Even if parental guidance is recommended, I suggest that you take notice of your age before you even continue reading this, If not in the right age limit, please click "back" at your toolbar. HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICE…err…POLICY and still PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED!!!!!**

**Important Reminder to Readers: Locations given here in this chapter are real and a fact, be advised, Locations are real not imaginary!!!**

_Chapter Recap:_

_Their next target was Annie, Syaoran's victim in high school. Sakura was now listening to their conversation… then she thought 'You will pay Xiao Lang Li for what you did to me, wait till you experience what you did to me my dear fiancé'_

**Marseille, France**

Syaoran walked inside an apartment complex and tried to locate Annie's room. Then he saw the room and knocked on it feeling nervous to see her again.

Syaoran's sex appeal is really pleasing that you just can't resist in not forgiving and do something more than that.

He knocked for the 2nd time and Annie opened up. "Hey" Syaoran said casually. Annie had her seductive smile on and led Syaoran inside her room. "Nice room" Syaoran said as he looked around. He turned to Annie and was shocked that she only had a bra and a panty on. "Whoa, let's not get drastic here, I did not come here for that."

Annie had her disappointed look and opened the door motioning Syaoran to leave. "Annie please…" Annie did not bulge and still motioning for him to leave. "Okay I'll do whatever you want, just please can you forgive me?" Syaoran said in a desperate tone.

"Well…" Annie said in a seductive tone, locked the door and walked to Syaoran.

**Outside with Sakura**

"What the…" Sakura said to herself as she pressed the earpiece to her ear again to hear better of what is happening inside Annie's room. _"Syaoran"_ Annie said in a seductive tone. _"We'll be quick okay" _Syaoran said as Sakura heard unzipping and some clothes being torn apart.

(Don't even try to imagine it)

Sakura was now hearing moans and then Syaoran screamed making Sakura pull out the earpiece from her ear. "Damn this asshole" Sakura cursed.

**Syaoran and Annie**

"God Syaoran, just like old times." Annie said. "I know, I just hope I had more time, so do you forgive me?" Syaoran asked while bringing his pants up. Annie reached in for a French kiss and broke it and said "I forgive you" Syaoran felt some relief and went down to where Sakura parked her car.

**Sakura and Syaoran**

Syaoran got in the passenger seat not noticing the Sakura was glaring at him. "What, you jealous?" Syaoran smirked. "HA! You wish… Is it vital for you to do that with me hearing it?" Sakura asked. "Well, I will get them to forgive me in anyway I want" Syaoran said. "Well that's cheating" Sakura said.

"Do you have a rule book saying that this is cheating?" Syaoran asked. "Ummm… no" Sakura hid her face. "There you have it… Now drive girl" Syaoran commanded. "At least try to consider other people listening to your conversation" Sakura stated and started to drive away.

Their next target was Kim, who was in France as well, in fact just in the outskirts of Montpellier by the main highway from Marseille.

**After 1 hour**

"You look tired, why don't I drive" Syaoran suggested. Sakura does look tired and needed some rest, but she did not bulge and kept her eyes on the road. "Come on… don't you trust me?" Syaoran asked and added, "Okay don't answer that… at least let me drive the car" Syaoran suggested again.

"And what… entrust my life at your hands behind a steering wheel? It's like signing my own death penalty… consider me dead when I'm riding with you behind the wheel" Sakura uttered.

After a while, overtaking some cars and trucks, she yawned. "See you're sleepy, now I'm like agreeing to a death contract here, come on, give me the wheel… I promise not to harm you or your car." Syaoran suggested. Finally Sakura gave in and stopped by the shoulder of the road and switched sides with Syaoran.

"Okay don't…" Sakura was supposed to finish when Syaoran screeched the wheels of the car to the road. "screech it" Sakura said sighing. "You were saying doll?" Syaoran asked and smirked again. "Don't you ever call me _doll_" Sakura stated angrily.

**After an hour and a half**

They reached the outskirts of Montpellier and Syaoran shook Sakura to wake up and ask directions. Sakura directed them sleepily which brought them back to where they started, the Montpellier junction.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Syaoran roared. Sakura who was sleepily directing shot up and glared at Syaoran. "Turn right here and there's a farm, turn left there… that's the house… Happy?" Sakura directed. "Very" Syaoran smiled at her making her blush and drove to her directions and ended up to a farm.

"This is her house?" Syaoran asked getting down from the car. "Yeah… go on… I'll be doing my reports so… do what you are good at… seduction" Sakura enunciated and opened her laptop after fixing her earpiece.

Syaoran made his way towards the two storey house by the horizon. On his way, he saw a little girl by the plant bed, planting some seeds. He approached and admired the little girl planting. "Hey um what's your name?" Syaoran asked. "Mary" the little girl answered with a smile.

"Well hey ummm… Mary… can I help?" Syaoran asked. Sakura who was in a distance was admiring her fiancé being friendly to a little girl.

"Sure" Mary motioned Syaoran to help her. Syaoran leaped through the fence and helped her. "So Mary, do you know any Kim Watson here?" Syaoran asked while digging. "Yup, she's my mom… she umm is gone" The little girl saddened a bit then an old woman called Mary in. "Oops, I gotta go, see ya!" The girl said in a cheerful manner and ran to the house. Syaoran followed and approached the old woman.

"Um Excuse me… Is there a Kim Watson here?" Syaoran asked the old woman in a polite manner. "And who might you be?" The woman asked sternly. "I'm Syaoran, Syaoran Li, her friend in highschool" Syaoran said smiling. The old woman knew him alright, she knew him very well and she knew not to let this man see her. "Well I'm sorry she's not here, and please don't bother her anymore" The old woman said crying and shut the door down.

"Please wait…" Syaoran was about to go and knock to the door when… _"Forget it, let's just skip this, I'll just put it as done, she's umm… dead" _Sakura said by his earpiece. Syaoran turned around to look at the car where Sakura was seating and looking at him as well.

Syaoran then went back to the car and drove off to the airport to go their next target, Jane.

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-**

I am so sorry for the late update, I'm having a lot of things rushing through my head. Now that this chapter is done, what will they encounter next. And is Sakura starting to fall for Syaoran again? Stay tuned here on One Million Dollar Woman!

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC!!! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Production  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines  
**  
The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-24-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail - Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	10. Catherine, Jessica and Sakura

**$1,000,000 Woman**

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Basically based on the plot of the Movie "Dawg" by X-Sprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: Syaoran Li, most known playboy in the United States. One day, her mother died due to some disease, and he was left with a one million dollar inheritance, however to get this inheritance, he must apologize to every girl he mated in his life. Yelan's attorney, Sakura will be witnessing each and every apology up to the last girl before she gives the prize, but what makes her furious with the situation?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes and explicit languages not suitable for audiences under the age of 14. Even if parental guidance is recommended, I suggest that you take notice of your age before you even continue reading this, If not in the right age limit, please click "back" at your toolbar. HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICY and still PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED!

**_Chapter 7: Catherine, Jessica, and Sakura_**

**Important Reminder to Readers: Locations given here in this chapter are real and a fact, be advised, Locations are real not imaginary!**

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Please wait…" Syaoran was about to go and knock to the door when… "Forget it, let's just skip this, I'll just put it as done, she's umm… dead" Sakura said by his earpiece. Syaoran turned around to look at the car where Sakura was seating and looking at him as well._

_Syaoran then went back to the car and drove off to the airport to go their next target, Jane._

**Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, USA**

Sakura and Syaoran just landed in Pittsburgh airport and this time, Syaoran contacted for a ride. Currently they are on their way to Youngstown in Syaoran's silver Mercedes Benz SLK sports model convertible with Sakura's bodyguards trailing them in a black Lincoln Navigator behind.

"Next is Catherine Asumi? Isn't she the…" Syaoran asked

"Yup" Sakura knew what he was going to ask and just cut him off

"Seriously… (Syaoran looks at a banner) You want me to apologize to her?" Syaoran asked, his voice indicating that he didn't want to do it.

"Yup… it's part of your Mother's will" Sakura stated without shifting her gaze from sightseeing.

"There's their campaign hall…" Sakura said to Syaoran and gave a back-off sign to the vehicle behind them.

"Fine fine fine" Syaoran pulled over and parked the car by the campaign hall

"How do I look?" Syaoran asked as he fixed his coat

"Just fine… go get 'em tiger" Sakura said

"I'll get you next" He winked before he went inside. Sakura rolled her eyes and didn't go unnoticed by the smirking Syaoran.

**With Syaoran**

Syaoran was directed to an office and he entered when he heard 'come in' from the lady inside.

Syaoran opened the door and closed it and saw a lady and a man. "Hey Catherine" Syaoran said a bit casually and a bit nervous as well.

As Catherine shifted her gaze to the owner of the voice, she smirked. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in… why it isn't my old lover Li Syaoran… what brings you at this side of the town boy" Catherine asked

"Well…" Syaoran started and the man inside noticed what was happening and greeted him.

"The names Myron… nice to meet you S-siya—syao…." Myron couldn't pronounce his name and Syaoran helped him…

"Call me Li instead"

"Alright Li" He shrugged it off and Catherine started to talk…

"Lemme guess… you want me to forgive you so you can have your inheritance right?"

"Yes" Syaoran smiled one of his heart-melting smiles.

"Well too bad for you boy… I can't just do that… I'm runnin' mayor for the town and what I'd least expect or do is to forgive a two-timing asshole and lemme tell you this… your dick was not favorable for me you know I just didn't have a choice since we were at the moment… so don't think special of yourself… Myron gettim outta here hun" Catherine yelled.

"You got it sugar… Come on let's go"

"No please… Catherine… please… I… let me go… CATHERINE" Syaoran managed to say between yanks by Myron in attempts of getting him out of the premises and he was kicked out. Syaoran dusted himself off and found himself being laughed at by Sakura.

"So your mighty organ was once rejected ne?" Sakura smirked and laughed again.

"Can you please stop laughing and instead help me" Syaoran said as he paced infront of her.

"Sure I will… now get your ass in there and prepare yourself to be forgiven" Sakura smiled.

"Thanks…" Syaoran said and got back in.

He knocked a couple of times and entered.

"What are you still doing here boy… your momma told you to show your damn dick to me again… well no siree… I'm not seeing that unworthy dick of yours… Myron please" Catherine said.

"No please… lemme explain… let me talk for 5 minutes"

"You got 2" Catherine said.

"2! That may not be enough…. And…"

"One and fifty seconds"

"Okay… (Then Syaoran whispers at his communicator) _Sakura… I'm about ready… talk_"

"_Okay, kneel down and say Catherine…_" Sakura started.

"Catherine…" Syaoran followed Sakura's instructions and shifted his attention to Sakura.

"_I'm a dickhead_"

"NO!" Syaoran said abruptly

"_Just say it!_" Sakura insisted

"NO! Damn IT! NO!" Syaoran bursted

"Okay you're acting stupid… Myron get him out of here"

"No please… Catherine... I'm a dickhead" Syaoran managed to say.

"_Good… now say… I've been an asshole, jerk and a selfish small dicked bitch_"

Syaoran sighed… and continued "I've been an asshole, jerk and a selfish small dicked bitch"

"_But I regret everything so can you please forgive me_" Sakura managed to say and then bursted in laughter and fell inside the Benz.

'You're dead Sakura' Syaoran thought and continued, "But I regret everything so can you please forgive me?"

Catherine sat there amused… "You know… it must have taken you a lot of guts to say that in here… sure I forgive you… how can I not forgive you… even if your member was that short it gave me pleasure that time too… well… is that all?" Catherine smirked.

"Yeah… thanks" Syaoran blushed and went out.

When Syaoran got out of the building… Sakura was laughing her ass out.

"Sure laugh all you want, you won't be laughing once you see how it have grown" Syaoran snorted.

"Yeah… and that would be the day that the Lord has cast a spell on me" Sakura started laughing again!

"I can't believe you went for a black woman's ass Syaoran" Sakura kept laughing. If she was able to roll on the car… she could've done it minutes ago.

"Well… what can I say… my sex appeal is just that attractive… don't you agree" Syaoran smirked

"Yeah I do" Sakura said as she calmed down

"Really?" Syaoran asked a bit surprised as they turned right headed to the intechange.

"NOT!" Sakura bursted laughing again in the car so loud that the people outside thought that she was insane.

Syaoran snorted and kept his eyes on the road.

It went on like that, a week after they went to Catherine's house, Syaoran has been doing chores for his ex-lovers such as cleaning the dishes, cleaning the toilet, fixing the TV, helping re-connect the telephone line at the telephone post… and many extreme chores that somehow for the love of God, he managed. From Pennsylvania they went to the west to Ohio, Indiana, down to Kentucky, Alabama, Georgia, South Carolina and ended up to Maryland with their last stop, Jessica.

Syaoran was the one driving the Benz and entered a trailer park by the docks in Baltimore. It was a bit sandy but hey… she lives there so he had no choice, the Benz had a little troubles getting there though. Syaoran turned off the engine but left the lights on, Sakura putting her earpiece when on cue, rain started to fall as soon as Syaoran opened his door. He ran towards the doorstep and knocked a few times at the wooden door. When he was about to knock again, the door opened and revealed a big muscular man. He didn't seem frightening, in fact, he smiled at Syaoran and asked…

"And who might you be strolling around here at this time of night?" The man asked politely.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Jessica, I'm Syaoran Li" Syaoran said casually and offered a handshake.

"Oh, I'm her brother, come in… make yourself comfortable" The man gestured Syaoran to sit in their trailer right after accepting the handshake Li offered a while ago.

"I'll just go get her" The man said and disappeared in a cloth-curtain which seems to block the view behind the trailer.

Syaoran looked around the small trailer, though it was small it was neat. His vision shifted when he sensed that Jessica appeared from the cloth-curtain. She seemed to be 'bigger' than the usual, she gained a lot of pounds.

"Hey" Jessica said

"Hey" Syaoran replied.

Jessica sat down beside Syaoran and he started to speak.

"It's been so long, I was just ab…" Syaoran was about to continue when Jessica suggested…

"Sit closer" Jessica patted.

Syaoran moved a little.

"Closer"

Syaoran moved a little again

"CLOSER"

Syaoran moved and was pulled by Jessica REALLY beside her and immediately kissed him. Didn't shock Syaoran though.

"Now what was that you were saying" Jessica said.

"Well I came here to apologize to what I have done to you"

"Apologize, awww, Syaoran… can't you see how I've grown… I've been like this EVER SINCE YOU LEFT ME, YOU TRICKED ME YOU BASTARD… YOU LIED TO ME… I WAS A VALIDICTORIAN BUT LOOK AT ME NOW… YOU SAID YOU WOULD LOVE ME AND WHERE AM I NOW… HUH, WILL YOUR APOLOGIES HELP MY STATUS NOW… I'M A BIG FAT ASSED BITCH NOW BECAUSE OF YOU… I ATE MY WAY OUT DEPRESSION… FUCK YOU SYAORAN!" Jessica yelled.

"I know… but I regret everything, please can you forgive me?" Syaoran persisted.

"AND WHAT, SO YOU CAN GET YOUR INHERITANCE… I'M SORRY BUT I JUST CAN'T FORGIVE YOU LIKE THAT… YOU RUINED MY FUTURE, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE, YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY AWAY… I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE IN THIS TRAILER OR ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD SYAORAN… GET THE HELL OUT"

Then Jessica's brother looked like he was going to kill and grabbed Syaoran by the collar and started dragging him out of the trailer.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU MY SISTER IS LIKE THIS, GET THE FUCKING AWAY FROM HER YOU JACKASS!" Jessica's brother hollered as he threw Syaoran on the ground away from the trailer. He then grabbed some stones by the doorstep and started throwing at Syaoran.

Syaoran on the other hand dodged the stones… correction… rocks being throwed at him. Sakura on the other hand was behind the steering wheel and started the engine, faced the car towards the exit of the trailer park and honked for Syaoran to get in. Once he was in, Sakura screeched the car not before being hit by the rocks Jessica's brother was throwing. It hit the taillights, trunk, and bumper.

Sakura entered the freeway and looked at Syaoran who was a bit dirty and sad. Sakura then started a conversation.

"Why did you even do those things anyway?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"…" No reply from Syaoran so Sakura gave up the topic and pulled over at a Motel.

Sakura who was sitting on her bed was looking at a picture she always brought with her, it was her and Syaoran. Syaoran on the other hand slowly entered the room with coffee and noticed this.

"You know, you were really the last girl I slept with after everything" Syaoran said which startled Sakura and by reflex, she hid the photo.

"There's no doubt that that was us in the picture now was it?" Syaoran said as he sat beside her.

"I couldn't just believe you… you made me a one-night stand you jerk" Sakura managed to laugh out.

"Well could this make you believe that I love you" Syaoran said and kissed her at the lips. She gave in and kissed back. He laid her down on the bed and the moment got hotter than it was as they took out their garments and started making out on the bed.

**Next Day… Kinomoto Law Building**

Syaoran was walking by the working stations with a bouquet of red roses. Every woman in the building was looking at him astonished at his boyish look. And as if they could lay their hands on him, they just stared at him with pure bliss.

"Miss Kinomoto, a Mister Li Syaoran is looking for you" Sakura's secretary buzzed through the intercom

"Okay, send him in" Sakura said as she stood and sat by the windows of her office which was overlooking the city of New York.

Syaoran then opened the door and entered. He found Sakura sitting by the window frame staring at a distance and seems that she was thinking something really deep.

"Hey" Syaoran said as he closed the door.

"…" No reply from Sakura.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked still standing rooted on his spot.

"Yeah… there is…" Sakura said and looked at him with sadness in her eyes with a hint of anger too.

"What?" Syaoran asked politely.

Sakura threw a photo at Syaoran's feet and he bent down to look at it.

"No… please Sakura… no… I Love You" Syaoran said as soon as he saw the woman in the picture. It was Sakura.

"You screwed my life too you son of a bitch" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"But last night… didn't that mean anything to you?" Syaoran said desperately.

"No… nothing… it was a one-night stand just like what you did to me…" Sakura choked out.

"Well how about the inheritance at least" Syaoran asked.

"There's no inheritance… this was all a payback Li… there was no inheritance… there was no one million dollars in store for you… it was all a prank Li…" Sakura uttered and laughed a bit.

"So that's it… can't you at least forgive me and start all over again…" Syaoran desperately said. His voice said it all that he ached for her and she sensed it.

"I just can't forgive you… I just can't you scourged me deep asshole" Sakura said a tear fell down.

Syaoran put the roses down on a chair and said, "I see… but just to let you know… I forgive you with all this" Syaoran then walked out the room.

As soon as Syaoran was out of the room, Sakura fell down crying… she didn't mean all of that, last night meant everything to her… again she was going to gamble her heart with the man that tricked almost every women in their school years ago. Sure he was hot and all, but Sakura never fall for that looks, she fall for him because of his attitude and kindness though he shows it by joking around.

Syaoran then exited the building and went inside his car and drove off to the airport, got his chartered flight to France and headed to Kim's house.

**Montpellier, France**

Syaoran's limousine parked in front and got down. The old woman saw who it was and quickly ran inside and locked up.

Syaoran ran and knocked at the door.

"Please, I just want to talk about what happened to her, please" Syaoran said desperately.

The old woman's heart softened and opened the door and gestured him in. She prepared some tea and sat by the couch.

"Can I just know what happened to Kim" Syaoran asked.

"Months after you played her, she went back to me when we were in Georgia… she was crying to me and told me that she was pregnant and that you were the father. After she gave labor, unfortunately, she didn't make it. During her delivery, it was a matter of life and death, save the mother or save the baby. Kim chose to save the baby and told me to take care of her. She told me not to let Mary see you as it might ruin her life as well, but I cannot give her anything anymore, as you can see I'm just poor and waiting for the Lord to get me" The woman cried.

"I'm so sorry… I had a sense that the child belongs to me and I am her father… you wouldn't mind if you came back with me to the States and from there I will take care of you and Mary?" Syaoran suggested.

"Really?"

"Yes… call it my apologies for all I have done in your life and Kim's… I really am sorry for what happened…"

"Well the past is the past, and we cannot change it… let's just move on with our lives… please take good care of Mary… I will entrust her to you for now… I believe I'll just stay here."

"Are you sure, I could get you a new home there…" Syaoran persisted

"No… it might be a big trouble to you"

"No really… now please pack your things and we leave tomorrow… you don't mind if I spend time with my daughter now right?" Syaoran asked.

"Well you need some explaining first" She pointed at Mary who was all along listening to their conversation.

Without second thoughts… Syaoran approached her and knelt down infront of her.

Syaoran was a bit worried that the girl might cry and hit him for being a jerk but instead…

"DADDY!" Mary screamed and lunged herself to Syaoran who in the other hand hugged her daughter as if it was his lifeline.

**6 Months Later**

Syaoran moved back to Japan where his company is now starting a new branch near Tomoeda. He brought along Mary since the old woman died 3 months ago.

That day was the Tomoeda festival where everyone in Tomoeda goes to the carnival on top of the hill to celebrate. Syaoran brought Mary there to experience something new. While they were buying some cotton candy, Sakura spotted the two of them. Sakura's heart started beating fast as she approached them since she as also buying one.

"One stick please" Sakura said.

Syaoran recognized the voice and looked at the owner.

"Sakura?" He asked unsurely

"Syaoran?" Sakura pretended to be surprised.

"So how has it been going" Sakura asked as she paid the cotton candy.

"Good, Sakura, meet my daughter Mary… Mary this is aunty Sakura" Syaoran smiled.

"Hello" Sakura knelt down only to be hugged by the little girl. She recognized the girl. 'She was that Kim's daughter… Syaoran went back to claim her and take responsibility'

They walked by the carnival with Mary in the middle eating her cotton candy.

"So… have you forgiven me yet?" Syaoran asked still focused on where they were going.

"No… not yet…"

"But yet means you are going to right?" Syaoran asked hopefully

"Maybe… maybe if we start all over again, I can" Sakura said and her phone rung. She answered it… nodded a few times and closed it.

"I gotta go… Tomoyo is expecting me at the office… so I'll see you guys around." Sakura said.

"Sure… we'll be around longer than expected." Syaoran smirked and added.

"Wait… what do you mean start all over again?" Syaoran hollered because Sakura was already running away.

"TRY COURTING ME AGAIN!" Sakura waved and hollered back.

"FINE… I'LL MAKE YOU MINE AGAIN SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Syaoran hollered again.

"I'LL BE WAITING SYAORAN LI" Sakura hollered back… again.

"You'll have a mommy soon Mary" Syaoran smiled at his daughter.

"Is that Aunty Sakura" Mary asked

"Yes…" Syaoran stared off the distance where he last saw Sakura.

**-FIN-FIN-_Let's Pray for the late Pope John Paul II's spirit_-FIN-FIN-**

**Nah! I'm just messing with you, can't leave you with a cliffhanger now right?**

**-TBC-TBC-_Let's Pray for the late Pope John Paul II's spirit_ -TBC-TBC-**

I am so sorry for the late update, I'm having a lot of things rushing through my head. Now that this chapter is done, what will they encounter next.

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 04-12-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****_One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
_****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT  
And Many More... check Profile for details!**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group!**


End file.
